Orc (playable)
This article presents the stats, and general information, necessary to play an orc. For more information on the orc race in general, see orc. Description Brutal, fearsome, cunning, unclean, ugly, mighty, ferocious. These three words are the words that an elf uses to describe an orc. From the outside, they are right. But to those who study orc culture to get to know them a lot better, they display a complex society capable of reason and intellect. Hailing from their homeworld, the orc is distinguished by their green skin and their black skin, and shades in between. Their magnificent frames betray their evolution from the peaceful gorilla, despite having a ferocious temper when aroused. Though brutal in combat, the orcs fight with grace and passion that equals the best of the human fencers. Most orcs on Lemurias display an aboriginal culture, but some have been civilized in the way of the Hellenes, and can philosophize with the best of them. These orcs, almost all of them green, have been slowly and ever so slowly, adopting the ways of the civilized culture. Most orcs, however, remember the evil of civilized ways and seek to maintain their great Shamanistic heritage. Despite this, both the aboriginal orcs and the civilized orcs of Lemurias maintain that honor is a central tenant of their culture. On homeworld, the evils of civilization was revealed when the civilized fought the aboriginals for something they thought they ought not to have: the Dragon Gate. When the aborginals banded together, and a large number of them poured through the gate to defend whatever world the civilized ones found themselves on, they accidentally found themselves on Lemurias. Rather than return home, they found a world where they could flourish freely in their ideals. And flourish, they did. Appearance Orc males are massive and brutish looking creatures. Weighing in at 250 to 300 pounds and standing from 6 to 7 feet in height, they are not a small race. Even orc women tend to be only a half-foot or so shorter than most males (and some of them are equal in stature to their male counterparts), having broad shoulders and muscular, powerful bodies. Orcs tend to have bristly hair and beards, often black, red, or brown in color. Their skin ranges from a light green to a dark drab olive. Eyes range in color from a fierce red, to a pale blue, to brown. Orcs have broad, flat noses, tusk-like teeth jutting from their lower and sometimes upper jaws, and large, pointed ears. They favor clothes of hide, and armor and arm themselves with a variety of gear. Beliefs The orc beliefs are that of Shamanism. The orcs believe that everything has a spirit, a living essence, and a name. Sometimes, they even ascribe living qualities to non-living objects. Although that's a simplistic description, the orc shaman draws on the spirits of nature in strong ways. This allows them to form an intimate connection to Nature: both on their original home world around b. Capricornis and here on Lemurias. One powerful spirit they draw on is the wolf. Orc shamans summon wolf spirits for guidance, communion with nature, and also have the ability to transform themselves into wolves. Naming Systems Naming systems are usually short and to the point. Male names like: Go'el, Grommash, Karku, Talun, Corm, Varok, and Gorrum; and female names like: Agra, Geya, Griselda, Hargu, and Ingra are all consistent. Sometimes, parents will give their kids quite a mouthful of names. And sometimes, the names would be longer and more elaborate. Orc Racial Traits (Humanoid, total RP: 9) *'+2 constitution, –2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom.' Orcs are incredibly tough, but they are more likely to follow their passions instead of reason. (0 RP) * Medium: As Medium creatures, orcs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) * Speed: Orc base land speed is 30 feet. (0 RP) * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): Orcs can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Battle Rage (2 RP): Orcs long ago learned how to harness the ferocity that dwells within their fierce hearts. This ability functions exactly as a barbarian’s rage, except for the differences noted. The orc may rage only once per day. If the orc belongs to a class that already allows access to a rage-like ability (such as the barbarian class), the orc’s racial battle rage ability allows him to rage one additional time per day. Regardless, an orc may rage only once per encounter. * Wolf Rider (1 RP): Orcs get a +1 bonus on Handle Animal (wolf) and Intimidate checks. * Weapon Familiarity (1 RP): Orcs may treat orc claws of attack as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * Flexible Bonus Feat (4 RP): like the humans, orcs may select 1 bonus feat at first level. * Languages (0 RP): Orcs start with speaking Orcish first, plus Hellenic. Furthermore, with high intelligence scores, orcs may choose: Draconic, Elvish, Goblin, Litorian, Dwarven, and Aryavartan, and Plains-speech. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. Alternate Racial Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of existing orc racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Heroic: Some humans are born heroes. In campaigns that use the optional hero point system, each time these humans gain a level, they gain 2 hero points instead of 1. If they take the Blood of Heroes feat, they gain 3 hero points each level instead of 2. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat trait. Smeller: Orcs with this racial trait gain a limited scent ability with half the normal range. This racial trait replaces battle rage and weapon familiarity. Squalid: Some orcs exist in surroundings so filthy and pestilent that even other orcs would have difficulty living in them. Orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist nausea, the sickened condition, and disease. This racial trait replaces battle rage. Race Specific Archetypes The following archetypes are seen amongst the orcs. Far Seer (Oracle) The far seers are an elite group of ancient orcs who represent the pinnacle of shamanistic power. These powerful shamans, who preside over matters mystical for the Horde, are counted amongst Thrall's closest advisors and are constantly in tune with the workings and maneuverings of the Horde. Far seers are not only tied to the elements of the earth and sky, but are also adept at foretelling the future. Their wisdom is outshined only by their courage and ferocity in combat. When the enemies of the horde advance, the far seers mount their loyal dire wolves and wade into battle wielding all the elemental powers of their shamanistic birthright. Far seers are adept at seeing places and events that are distant in both space and time, allowing them to foretell the future to a degree. Many say that they are the pinnacle of shamanistic development. The far seer is an orc tradition, but they sometimes train members of their allied races in its ways. These shaman are wise and often old. Most shaman of this type do not actually earn the title "far seer" until late in their lives, but they must begin training at an early age. A far Seer has the following class features: * Additional Class Skills and Farseeing: Far seers add Handle Animal and Ride to their list of class skills and get a +2 bonus on checks with these skills. Far seers have a closer connection to animals than other oracles. Most orc far seers ride giant wolves. Additionally, a far seer gains the ability to see distant places -- This means that she can cast clairaudience/clairvoyance and eye of Kilrogg' '''as 3rd-level oracle spells. Whenever she casts a divination (scrying) spell, she can also see invisible creatures and objects through the spell, as though under the effects of see invisibility. In addition, she does not need a focus to cast scrying; she closes her eyes and experiences the visions. This replaces the Oracle's Curse and Revelation abilities at 1st level. * '''Summon Spirit Allies (Ex):' Far seers have a rapport with spirit creatures. Add summon nature’s ally I–IX to the far seer’s oracle spell list. She can use these spells only to summon spirit animals (updated summon nature’s ally lists appear in the Monster Guide, and spirit beasts are described in Chapter 9: Creatures). This replaces the Mystery Spell at 4th level. * Glimpses of the Future (Su): Far seers gain small glimpses of the future, which allow them to alter their actions accordingly to change the future’s outcome in tiny ways. At 12th level, a far seer gains a +1 insight bonus: On her turn, as a free action, she can choose to apply this bonus to AC, on attack rolls, on damage rolls, or on all saving throws. She can allocate the insight bonus only once per round. This replaces the Mystery Spell at 12th level. Shaman (Cleric) Shamans are spiritual guides and practitioners, not of the divine, but of the very elements. Unlike some other mystics, shamans commune with forces that are not strictly benevolent. The elements are chaotic, and left to their own devices, they rage against one another in unending primal fury. It is the call of the shaman to bring balance to this chaos. Acting as moderators among earth, fire, water, and air, shamans summon totems that focus the elements to support the shaman’s allies or punish those who threaten them. A shaman have the following class features: * Additional Class Skills: Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (nature) (Int) and Survival (Wis). * Turn and Rebuke Elementals: Shamans can turn or rebuke elementals. At 1st level, the shaman chooses a favored element (air, earth, fi re or water): He can rebuke, command or bolster elementals of that element; and he can turn or destroy elementals of the opposed element. The opposed elements are air/earth and fire/water. For instance, if a shaman chooses water as his favored element, he can rebuke water elementals and turn fire elementals. The choice of a favored element cannot be changed later. This replaces the Turn and Rebuke Undead class feature. * Domains: Shamans receive access to the Elements and Spirits domains only. Additional Class Features: These replace the Channel Energy feature. * Augur (Sp): The gift of the sight is a curse for many, but the shaman has long since mastered the ways of readings omens, signs and portents. Using the skill bestowed upon him by the spirits, the shaman can see into the spirit world and prophesy. He has the ability to cast the spell augury once per day as a spell-like ability; his caster level equals his shaman path level. * Flametongue/Frostbrand (Su): A shaman learns to capture an elemental spirit within a weapon he wields. By sacrificing any prepared spell slot of 1st level or higher, a shaman can imbue a weapon with either the flaming or frost special weapon properties. A weapon cannot bear both elemental weapon properties at once, and it loses its special property if it leaves the shaman’s hands. A shaman can imbue a weapon this way once per day. Doing so is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. The property lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1 + his Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This property can be suppressed for 1d4 rounds by a dispel magic targeted on the weapon. The shaman gains an additional use of this ability per day at 8th and 12th level. A flaming weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. A frost weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage on a successful hit. *'Ghostwolf (Su):' The shaman gains the ability to turn himself into a large wolf with a ghostly white pelt. This ability functions like the polymorph spell, except as noted here. The effect lasts for 1 hour per shaman level, or until the shaman changes back. Changing form (to animal or back) is a standard action and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. This replaces the Channel Energy feature at 8th level. *'Purge (Su):' The shaman has learned how to snuff out the threads of magic that fuel spells empowering other creatures. The shaman can make a dispel check (1d20 + shaman’s caster level, maximum +10) against any beneficial transmutation spell currently in effect on a target (e.g., bull’s strength). The DC for this dispel check is 11 + the spell’s caster level. If the shaman succeeds, the spell is dispelled; if he fails, the spell remains in effect, and the shaman cannot make another purge attempt against that specific spell (though he can attempt to dispel other transmutation spells in effect on a target, if any). *'Rebirth (Su):' By sacrificing a prepared spell slot of 5th level or higher, the shaman can bring a dead comrade back to life. This ability functions exactly like the spell resurrection, with the following exceptions. The slain comrade cannot have been dead for more than 8 hours and must have the same affiliation or alignment as the shaman. A shaman may do this once per day at 16th level and twice per day at 20th level. Wolf Raider (Cavalier) Wolf raiders are orc cavaliers that specialize in riding on powerful wargs. Where some cavaliers are simply skilled with horses or well-trained knights, the wolf raider is skilled with wargs and are used as the cavalry of the various orc tribes. This is a variant of the Beast Rider archetype. Armor Proficiency: A wolf raider is proficient with light and medium armor, and with shields (with the exception of tower shields). Warg Mount: At 1st level, a wolf raider forms a bond with a strong, loyal warg that permits him to ride it as a mount. This warg functions as a druid's animal companion, using the beast rider’s level as his effective druid level. The wolf raider does not take an armor check penalty on Ride checks while riding his mount. The mount is always considered combat trained, and begins play with Endurance as a bonus feat. A wolf raider’s mount does not gain the share spells special ability. This ability replaces the standard cavalier's mount and expert trainer abilities. Race Specific Feats Bullying Blow (Combat) With a simple hit, you more easily intimidate an opponent. Prerequisites: Intimidate 1 rank, orc. Benefit: As a standard action, you may make a melee attack with a –2 penalty on the attack roll. If the attack damages your opponent, you may make an Intimidate check to demoralize that opponent as a free action. Normal: Intimidating an opponent is a standard action. Resolute Rager Fear passes quickly while you are raging. Prerequisites: Orc, rage class feature. Benefit: While raging, when under the effect of a fear effect that allows a saving throw, you can make a new saving throw against that fear effect at the start of each of your turns before acting. If you make the new save, the fear effect ends. Shamanistic Inspiration Your connection to the spirits allows you to have an inkling of what the future holds. Prerequisites: Cleric, Druid, or Oracle 15, Follower of the Totem, Orc or character level 8+. Benefit: You can use augury as a spell-like ability once per day. Speaker of the Fang General Through meditation and training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of predatory animals. Prerequisite: Cleric, Druid, or Oracle 11. Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a predator and gain a +4 sacred bonus on grapple checks. This bonus lasts for 1d6 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Hoof General Through meditation and training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of grazing animals. Prerequisites: Cleric, Druid, or Oracle 11. Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a grazing animal and gain a +10- foot enhancement bonus to all of your movement modes. This bonus lasts for 1d6 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Seed General Through meditation and advanced training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of plants. Prerequisites: Cleric, Druid, or Oracle 13, either Speaker of the Fang or Speaker of the Hoof (see above). Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of a tree and gain some of a plant’s resistances. When an enemy scores a critical hit or backstab on you, you have a 50% chance of negating the critical hit or backstab damage; the enemy rolls normal damage instead. You must be aware of the attack to use this ability. This resistance lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Sky General Through meditation and advanced training, you have learned to speak with the spirits of natural objects, such as rocks, water and the sky. Prerequisites: Cleric, Druid, or Oracle 13, either Speaker of the Fang or Speaker of the Hoof (see above). Benefit: Once per day, as a free action, you may channel the spirit of natural objects and gain resistance to the elements. You gain resistance 10 against acid, cold, electricity or fire. You select the type of energy resistance upon activating this ability. The resistance lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per your Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. Speaker of the Earth Mother General Through meditation and expert training, you have learned to speak with the Earth Mother. Prerequisites: Wis 17, either Speaker of the Seed or Speaker of the Sky (see below), and either Speaker of the Fang of Speaker of the Hoof (see above). Benefit: Once per day as a free action, you may channel the spirit of the Earth Mother. You gain a +8 sacred bonus on Strength checks and Strength-based ability checks; a +4 stability bonus to resist bull rush, overrun and trip attempts; and you gain damage reduction 5/adamantine. This transformation lasts for 1d4 rounds, +1 round per point of Spirit modifier (minimum 1 round). This is a supernatural ability. OGL Section 15 - Copyright Notice World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Copyright © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment. Authors Rob Baxter, Bob Fitch, Luke Johnson, Seth Johnson, Mur Lafferty, Andrew Rowe World of Warcraft: Horde Player’s Guide. Copyright © 2006, Blizzard Entertainment. Authors Scott Bennie, Richard Farrese, Bob Fitch, Bruce Graw, Luke Johnson, Adam Loyd, Andrew Rowe, and Amber E. Scott '''World of Warcraft: More Magic and Mayhem. '''Copyright © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment. Category:Humanoid Category:Orc Category:Player's Guide Category:Advanced Race Guide Category:Races